TYREE TILLMAN
Biography written By Damien harley and Clariisasa Green and some other friends. TYREE TILLMAN AKA JEREMY HEATHONE ia a 1994 born slight pro fighter, no-controled gang member, director, producer, professinal protocol switch trainer, and experience user in films. Being born in Central City, Arkansas in 1994, his cousin Damien Harley paid to move to columbus,ohio at the of 2. The younger fighter has his way around certain events depending on the event he's in! as a trainer he is very experienced since he had his role as Head of Security in the official real life s.t.a.r.s (Special Tactics and rescue squad) even they knew that he was offcially in a gang which earned him the roler. 1. PERSONAL LIFE HaVING A AGITATEd lIFE, HIS PARENTS WERE DELUSIONAL BELIEVED WHAT THE WANT TO BELIEVE AND TO HIM THEY WERE NOT TO TRUST them, because their doubtful and don't pose a good reaction to kids. Tyree has beeen in Columbus,Ohio most his life. besides going to Colrado Springs, Colorado, Los angeles, California where he is rare and extremeily valuabl he's been to other places around the united states. He dosen't perfer his life so his parents now very little about his past although they think they do. his statement is.. THERE ****ING BULL****ERS IF THEY DON'T HEAR ABOUT THEY DENY IT"! oTHERS FRIENDS HAVE WITNESSED THE EVENTS AND THESE EVENTS DID HAPPEN so the life he has is normal. Going to Linden-Mckinley high school means a harder life for nobody harly he trusts accept for one male teacher (Mr. Stuhlfauth and 3 female teachers, Mrs.west, Mrs.jordans, and mrs. petruzella. It's time to get personal. Being called gay most of his life he really isn't for 2009 during volunteering to help make the smile he ****ed her in her own car. This was a very rare case in which he's no longer a virgin. Clarissa Green (his girlfriend) was drunk that day and had a baby 7 weeks later although the baby was his friend Lance Cooderington's baby he continued about his life and the rest of his life, he either ignored or got seriousily provoked and now since the past is affecting the future Tyree is releasing his past on whoever gets in his way. Like today in his life he got called a dumb *** because his parents didn't tell him the cat wanted the Pizza crust so Tyree throw it in the trash but yet he's a dumb *** for it so how can you don something if you don't say anything he may be bite bya wolf but he dosen't that good of a coonnection with his parents to read their mind, they weren't attacked by wolves he was they miles will get over and get used to it! This life might get him fame. 2. GANG LIFE At first it was hard because he was only 6 years old at the time. And the group denied his duties but when he was bite by a timber wolf while ghettoily playing he was automatically accepted and he learned how to use handgun and all different opthers such as revolvers, magnums, and ocasionally ahotguns in which now sometimes he can used them with 1 hand in a professinal position. One time when the gang was in target by the police he shot a granade in one on of the cars with a greande launcher, the police don't now how he usedf it but they declared him as smart and due to his 7 year old age let him go after 6 hours and that was in the state of new York and after he was rareily used and gang let him go and after that he created his gang in which some of the gang member sfrom his normal group lost their group and attended although he's a home he''s normally controled over the web he i=a charm to have around but if mis-understood put in danger he will burst to a massive effect.'' 3. WOLF ATTACK wHEN HE WAS 6 YEARS OLD HE WAS playing a ghetto gang of kick ball. The ball roled into wolf territory and his gang ordered him to go get it. While getting the ball and going down the hill, and got to the middle and the wolf bit him in the wrist and started pulling him down the hill, he yelled the gang signal just to see his gang sitting atthe top staring at him but his half cousin Jeremy Rendall shot the wolf forcing him the rest of the way down the the wolf slightily bite him in the throut, the mark has jhealed, that's Tyree grabbed the gun that was nearby and shot it in the chin, although some of the wolf's blood went in his mouth and swallowed shocking the gang masiveily when he said"I SWALLOWED WOLF BLOOD"! WILDCAT ROLLER COASTER 2008 WilOn May 16, 2008 during the opening weeks of the season, WildCat suffered a "roll back". A car traveling up the lift hill did not make it all the way up and rolled back down, hitting another car. This incident injured nine guests, 8 were treated at the first aid station in the park, one was treated and released at Firelands Memorial Hospital.[6][7] Due to this accident, the ride was closed for a month. It reopened late June 2008 after a section of track was replaced cat Roller coaster. tYREE WAS AMOUNG THE INJURIES IN WHICH HE MET CLARISSA GREEN AT THIS SITE AND A COUPLE OF GANG MEMBERS DAVID PLATINUM AND DAMIAN HARLEY. TRAIN DERAILMENT 2012 On a trip with his gang tripping to california a few months ago by train. The system manger was unaware that the system had malfunctioed and train went out of control deariling killing 988 of Tyree's gang members, 24 teachers, and 54 DENSION UNIVERSITY GRADUATES. Tyree was amoung the 11 survivors left scratchless from the derail and Tyree is still slightily shocked to see his crew get killed in grusesome ways like at the of Final destination but with rea-life effects and much more grusesome way his Damiaen broke leg but even he to healed within 16 hours after the derailment. it deriailed at rare under subway location bewteen california and ohio. The actual location is unknown. And thebody count is over 1000 and the Tyree held a ceremony on September 4, 2012 to celebrate the lost as a funeral along with his girlfreidn Clarissa Green and his cousin Damian harley although people think he has a uncertain futures nobody in his crew was said to have any visions, so Damien says"THAT FINAL DESTINATION CRAP CAN BE X'ED OUT". The train derailmen6t will not occur on the news like other things that happen not everything is told on the news like it should be! Some of the train fell deep underwater taking some souls with it after the train fell off t's tracks on top of water and sunk into the area, the train derailment was cleaned up by th S.T.A.R.S within 2 hours after the incident occured it may seem mysterious but it should not be told for it is to vuluable. Like Tyree said" THE TRAIN DERAILMENT SHOULD BE LEFT ALONE LET THE SOULS REST IN PEACE ALTHOUGH THERE'S 12 SURVIVORS WE WON'T TELL FOR A VERY LONG TIME"! HORSE DRAGGED IN 2008 Tyree was dragged by a horse to the corner store, where he was holted by Lance . The horse was delayed to the zoo, he was dragged by the rope on the back of his leg. FUTURE PLANS TYREE'S FUTURE PLANS IS TO GET STRONGER IN STREET-FIGHTING, BECOME A FILM DIRECTOR, AND HAVE A BODYGUARD FOR A BEST FRIEND. aLSO IN 2012 HE WAS IN A DISASTER IN WHICH HIS LAST 2 MAIN GANG MEMBERS CALLS THE 2012 SMILE DIASTER IN WHICH THERE WERE 107 DEATHS AND ITS HARD TO SPREAD THE NEWS WITH JUST 3 PEOPLE AND WITNESSES IT ALL INVOLVED A CURSED CAMERA THAT WAS USED TO CUT HIS ANCESTOR PETER STUMPPS HEAD OFF. PETER STUMPP WAS A WEREWOLF. THE CAMERA KILLED SOME 17, 503 PEOPLE WITHIN THE LAST 5OO YEARS OR SO. THE DIASTER WAS GRUESOME AND VERY INTELLIGENT AND IT SEEMS LIKE SOMETHING FROM A MOVIE BUT IN REAL LIFE. IT'S HARD TO BELIEVE IT BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID 2009 FILM SMILE THAT CAME AND ALL THAT FINAL DESTINATION **** THAT CAME OUT BUT THE PEOPLE DIED IN FINAL DESTINISH WAYS. PETER STUMPP TYREE'S ANCESTER WAS DECEASED IN 1592. Contact info Tyree Tillman werewolf329@ymail.com Damian Harley damianharley@ymail.com lance cooderington lancecooderington@ymail.com Clarissa green j.maplewood@ymail or yahoo.com Jeremy Rendall rendall.jeremy@yahoo.com Pack-of-wolves-wolf-pack-wild-dogs-wallpaper.jpg Rollercoaster.gif Train081.jpg 3wolfmoon.jpg Saoirse-Ronan1.jpg Alyssa4.jpg 2754David1.jpg MV5BMTIzNDM4NDk2Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTI5NTEyMQ@@ V1 CR0,0,260,260 SS100 .jpg Hunter R.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg Pack-of-wolves-wolf-pack-wild-dogs-wallpaper.jpg|one of the wolves the attacked me|linktext=the pack that attacked me. Rollercoaster.gif Images.jpg Untitled.png Train081.jpg Clouds.jpg Brit4.jpg 3wolfmoon.jpg 2ivgup3.jpg Saoirse-Ronan1.jpg Alyssa4.jpg 2754David1.jpg Intence.jpg HollywoodSign2.jpg MV5BMTIzNDM4NDk2Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTI5NTEyMQ@@ V1 CR0,0,260,260 SS100 .jpg Beautiful sky.jpg Christmas-e1323277929711.jpg Hunter R.jpg Scream4 LucyHale ShenaeGrimes-1-.png DSCF4774 small.jpg Tyrannosaurus rex.jpg Tcentralimg.gif Abandoned-linda-vista-hospital.jpg T-rex.jpg This is the final destination 3 train derailment accept that there were 12 survivoirs not all dying but in real life a deariled a completely different way so that means the real life affect had more violence and more details. FIRST VIDEO This is whaT IS WAS LIKE WHEN tYREE WAS DRAGGED TO THE CORNER STORE. 2ND VIDEO